The Naruto Chat Room Files
by Silver Curiosity
Summary: You won't read things any crazier than what happens when the naruto characters chat online! This isn't the greatest summary, but please read and review!
1. Chat Room 1 Part One

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Chat Room #1 (Part One)**

Ramenlover has signed on. (Naruto)

Curious has signed on. (Hinata)

Pretty n' Pink has signed on. (Sakura)

Bugbite has signed on. (Shino)

Idon'tcare has signed on. (Shikamaru)

Ramenlover says:

Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!

Pretty n' Pink says:

Hi, Naruto.

Curious says:

Hi, Naruto-kun.

Idon'tcare says:

Whatever.

Bugbite says:

So many people…

Pretty n' Pink says:

I haven't seen Sasuke-kun in a long time.

Idon'tcare says:

He probably died.

Curious says:

Shikamaru-kun! That's not nice!

Idon'tcare says:

So? I don't care.

Pretty n' Pink says:

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

Bugbite says:

Ramenlover says:

Sakura-chan, what's wrong?

Pretty n' Pink says:

HOW DARE YOU?!

Ramenlover says:

What? Me?

Pretty n' Pink says:

SHIKAMARU, YOU LAZY GOOD FOR NOTHING! HOW DARE YOU KILL MY SASUKE-KUN?!

Idon'tcare says:

You think I killed him? How troublesome…

Pretty n' Pink says:

SAY YOUR PRAYERS, YOU SOB! YOU'RE DYING TONIGHT!

Idon'tcare says:

WTF?!

Ramenlover says:

Whoa! Sakura-chan!

Curious says:

Sakura, calm down!

Pretty n' Pink has signed off.

Bugbite says:

Something tells me that this isn't gonna be good.

Curious says:

Shikamaru-kun, why did you have to get Sakura mad?

Idon'tcare says:

What did I do?

Ramenlover says:

You just had to piss her off, didn't you?

Idon'tcare says:

It ain't my fault!

Bugbite says:

I have a really bad feeling about this.

Curious says:

Huh?

Idon'tcare says:

OMFG!

Ramenlover says:

What happened?

Idon'tcare says:

Sakura just blew up my front door with a bazooka!

Curious says:

Oh no!

Ramenlover says:

What the hell?!

Bugbite says:

I knew something bad would happen.

Idon'tcare says:

OMFG! SOMEONE HELP ME!!!

Ramenlover says:

What happened now?

Curious says:

Shikamaru-kun?

Idon'tcare says:

Sakura's trying to shoot me with the freakin' bazooka!

Curious says:

OMG!

Idon'tcare has been disconnected.

Bugbite says:

Poor Shikamaru.

Ramenlover says:

OMG! Sakura-chan's really gonna kill him!

Curious says:

What should we do?

Ramenlover says:

Eat ramen!

Bugbite says:

…

Curious says:

But we should try to help Shikamaru-kun!

Ramenlover says:

Hmm…let me think about this…

Bugbite says:

Well? What's it gonna be? Are you going to help him?

Ramenlover says:

Nah. I wanna eat ramen.

Curious says:

Yea. I guess ramen's more important than Shikamaru-kun.

Ramenlover says:

Yup.

Bugbite says:

Yup.

Frenchcookies has signed on.

I'm Too Sexy has signed on.

Bugbite says:

What? More people?

I'm Too Sexy says:

Yo. Wassup.

Ramenlover says:

WTF? Who's "I'm Too Sexy"?

Curious says:

Must be a narcissist.

Bugbite says:

…

Ramenlover says:

Narcissist? Then there's only one person who can be "I'm Too Sexy"!

Curious says:

Who?

Ramenlover says:

Gaara! Who else?

Frenchcookies says:

WTF?! That's not me!

Bugbite says:

Who the hell are you?

Frenchcookies says:

I'm Gaara! Why the hell does everyone think I'm a narcissist?!

Ramenlover says:

'Cause you are one!

Frenchcookies says:

No I'm not! I love myself and only myself! That's not narcissism!

Ramenlover says:

That's the exact freakin' definition of narcissism! Loving yourself!

Curious says:

Um, guys?

Frenchcookies says:

I'm not a narcissist!

Ramenlover says:

Yes you are!

Curious says:

Guys?

Frenchcookies says:

No I'm not!

Ramenlover says:

YES YOU ARE!

Curious says:

GUYS!

Frenchcookies says:

Who the hell are you?

Curious says:

Me?

Frenchcookies says:

Yea, you. I know that "Ramenlover" is that idiot Naruto and "Bugbite" is probably Shino, but who're you?

Curious says:

I'm Hinata, but that doesn't matter right now.

Ramenlover says:

Why not?

Curious says:

Just listen to me!

Ramenlover says:

Ok.

Curious says:

Gaara is "Frenchcookies", right?

Bugbite says:

Yea.

Ramenlover says:

That reminds me. What kind of a freakin' name is "Frenchcookies"?! Gaara, you're not French!

Frenchcookies says:

How would you know, you idiot?

Curious says:

QUIET!

Ramenlover says:

Frenchcookies says:

Bugbite says:

Curious says:

If Gaara is "Frenchcookies", then who's "I'm Too Sexy"?

I'm Too Sexy says:

I am!

Ramenlover says:

AAAAAHHHHHH!

Frenchcookies says:

Shut up, fool!

Ramenlover says:

Hey! How'd you know my middle name?

Bugbite says:

…

Curious says:

Who are you?

Ramenlover says:

Me? I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Nice to meet you.

Frenchcookies says:

Not you, moron! She's asking "I'm Too Sexy"!

Ramenlover says:

Oh. Sorry.

I'm Too Sexy says:

Well…

Bugbite says:

Well?

I'm Too Sexy says:

I am…

Ramenlover says:

You are…?!

I'm Too Sexy says:

I'm Kakashi!

Ramenlover says:

WTF?

Frenchcookies says:

WTF?

Bugbite says:

WTF?

Curious says:

OMG!

* * *

This is my first time trying this, so please give me some reviews and don't be too mean!! 


	2. Chat Room 1 Part Two

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto!!! T-T so sad...

This is the second part in The Chat Room #1!!! I already wrote up to 3 chat room thingies, but I'm not postin' them until I get some more reviews. I wanna know if u people like my stories.

* * *

**The Chat Room #1 (Part Two)**

I'm Too Sexy says:

Why do you all seem so surprised?

Ramenlover says:

'Cause you think so highly of yourself!

Frenchcookies says:

Yea, saying your too sexy when in reality I'm the one who's too sexy.

Bugbite says:

…

Ramenlover says:

…

Curious says:

Umm, Gaara-kun? You're being a narcissist again.

Frenchcookies says:

For the last freakin' time, I'M NOT A NARCISSIST!

I'm Too Sexy says:

I wouldn't be so sure if I were you, Gaara.

Ramenlover says:

Yea, Gaara.

Bugbite says:

LOL

Emo Kid has signed on.

Frenchcookies says:

Damn you all! I'm not a narcissist!

Emo Kid says:

What the

I'm Too Sexy says:

Don't ask.

Emo Kid says:

And u

I'm Too Sexy says:

Didn't I just say not to ask?

Bugbite says:

How's it going, Sasuke?

Emo Kid says:

I lost my forehead protector 'cause of that fatass Chouji!

Curious says:

What did Chouji do?

Emo Kid says:

I was sitting near a lake with my forehead protector in my hands when that fatass literally rolled into me,

knocking my forehead protector out of my hands and into the lake!

Frenchcookies says:

So? You're all so damn fat.

I'm Too Sexy says:

Yes, Gaara, that random statement was totally on the subject.

Frenchcookies says:

Hmph.

Curious says:

Gaara-kun?

Frenchcookies says:

What?

Curious says:

Am I fat?

Frenchcookies says:

Of course you are. In fact. You're the fattest of all.

Curious says:

Oh.

Emo Kid says:

Wait a sec.

Ramenlover says:

What?

Emo Kid says:

"Frenchcookies" is GAARA?!

Bugbite says:

Well

Ramenlover says:

Yea

Emo Kid says:

OMFG

Frenchcookies says:

Hey, I don't see no one kissing your feet for naming yourself "Emo Kid"!

Emo Kid says:

Shut up. It's personal.

I'm Too Sexy says:

…

Bugbite says:

I see.

Curious says:

Neji-nii-san might sign on soon.

Frenchcookies says:

Neji? You mean the blind girl?

Ramenlover says:

Shut up, Gaara.

Frenchcookies says:

Hmph. You're all still fat. Even the blind girl.

I'm Too Sexy says:

Whatever mean things you say to other people is true about, which basically means that you're fat.

Frenchcookies says:

I may be a little chubby, but you're OLD!

Bugbite says:

This conversation is getting a little too weird for me. See ya.

Bugbite has signed off.

Ramenlover says:

Gaara, stop insulting people! Nobody except Chouji is fat!

Frenchcookies says:

Hmph.

Emo Kid says:

Did Neji come on yet?

Curious says:

No, not yet.

I'm Too Sexy says:

Hey, Sasuke.

Emo Kid says:

How the hell do you know my name, you freak?!

I'm Too Sexy says:

I'm your sensei! And did you just call me a freak?

Emo Kid says:

My sensei? What?

Ramenlover says:

Yea, Sasuke! That's Kakashi-sensei!

Emo Kid says:

WTF? That narcissist is Kakashi?!

I'm Too Sexy says:

Hey! When did I become the narcissist? I thought that was Gaara!

Frenchcookies says:

All you obese people do realize that I could kill you right now, right?

EveryoneIsANoobBecauseTheyAreDestinedToBeNoobs has signed on.

Frenchcookies says:

That name of yours is making me hate you even more, blind girl.

EveryoneIsANoobBecauseTheyAreDestinedToBeNoobs says:

Hey, I'm not the one who thinks he's French when he's Japanese.

Frenchcookies says:

Hmph. Screw you.

Curious says:

It's getting kind of late. I should go.

EveryoneIsANoobBecauseTheyAreDestinedToBeNoobs says:

Hinata-sama, wait! I have something important to tell you!

Curious has signed off.

Ramenlover says:

Don't you and Hinata live in the same house?

EveryoneIsANoobBecauseTheyAreDestinedToBeNoobs says:

Oh yea!

Emo Kid says:

…

I'm Too Sexy says:

And I thought Naruto was stupid.

EveryoneIsANoobBecauseTheyAreDestinedToBeNoobs says:

He is!

Ramenlover says:

I am!

Emo Kid says:

…

Ramenlover says:

Hey, wait! I was insulted, wasn't I?

Frenchcookies says:

How stupid can you get?

Emo Kid says:

Trust me. You don't wanna know.

I'm Too Sexy says:

Hinata was right. It's getting late. Bye.

EveryoneIsANoobBecauseTheyAreDestinedToBeNoobs says:

No! Not you too, Kakashi-sensei!

I'm Too Sexy has signed off.

Ramenlover says:

What's the matter now, Neji?

EveryoneIsANoobBecauseTheyAreDestinedToBeNoobs says:

I just got on and everyone's already leaving! It's like they hate me!

Emo Kid says:

Speaking of leaving, I gotta go. Bye.

Ramenlover says:

Wow. Everyone does hate you.

EveryoneIsANoobBecauseTheyAreDestinedToBeNoobs says:

NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! SASUKE! DON'T LEAVE!

Emo Kid has signed off.

Ramenlover says:

Hey, Neji, why'd you make your name so long?

EveryoneIsANoobBecauseTheyAreDestinedToBeNoobs says:

I don't know. I guess it's 'cause I wanted to. I like this name. Don't you?

Frenchcookies says:

No. It makes you sound fatter than you really are.

Ramenlover says:

I think he was asking me, not you, Gaara.

Frenchcookies says:

Hmph. Screw Neji and his obesity.

EveryoneIsANoobBecauseTheyAreDestinedToBeNoobs says:

What obesity? I'm not fat!

Frenchcookies says:

Yes you are! And so is Naruto!

Ramenlover says:

Yea, whatever. I gotta go. See ya people.

EveryoneIsANoobBecauseTheyAreDestinedToBeNoobs says:

Wait! What?

Ramenlover has signed off.

EveryoneIsANoobBecauseTheyAreDestinedToBeNoobs says:

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! NOT NARUTO TOO!!!

Frenchcookies says:

Shut up.

EveryoneIsANoobBecauseTheyAreDestinedToBeNoobs says:

So I guess it's just you and me, Gaara.

Frenchcookies says:

Guess again.

Frenchcookies has signed off.

EveryoneIsANoobBecauseTheyAreDestinedToBeNoobs says:

So I guess it's just me and

EveryoneIsANoobBecauseTheyAreDestinedToBeNoobs says:

…

EveryoneIsANoobBecauseTheyAreDestinedToBeNoobs says:

me.

EveryoneIsANoobBecauseTheyAreDestinedToBeNoobs says:

Damn! Why do I always get left alone?! Hmph!

EveryoneIsANoobBecauseTheyAreDestinedToBeNoobs has signed off.

* * *

Please review!!! I'm still new at this, so DON'T BE A MEANIE!!! PLEASE!!! 


	3. Chat Room 2 Part One and Two

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto. (Sob) Naruto is so cool!

* * *

**

a/n: Yay! the second Naruto chat room! I try my best to make these as funny as possible, so please don't be mean and say things like "That was the UNfunniest thing I have EVER read!" Enjoy!

* * *

**Chat Room #2 (Part One)**

Curious has signed on.

Frenchcookies has signed on.

Emo Kid has signed on.

EveryoneIsANoobBecauseTheyAreDestinedToBeNoobs has signed on.

CuterThanU has signed on.

Emo Kid says:

Great. Another narcissist.

CuterThanU says:

Who? Me?

Frenchcookies says:

Who the hell are you?

Curious says:

Hanabi!

EveryoneIsANoobBecauseTheyAreDestinedToBeNoobs says:

Hanabi, what are you doing here?!

Emo Kid says:

You two know the narcissist?

CuterThanU says:

I'm not a narsisist!

Curious says:

She's my sister.

Emo Kid says:

Your sister's a narcissist?!

CuterThanU says:

I'm telling daddy that yor friends are being meen to me!

Curious says:

Wait! No!

CuterThanU has signed off.

Emo Kid says:

She left.

Frenchcookies says:

Yea. She was extremely fat.

Emo Kid says:

…

Frenchcookies says:

What?

Emo Kid says:

Do you even know how to speak French?

Frenchcookies says:

Oui.

Emo Kid says:

What the hell does that mean?

Frenchcookies says:

Yes.

EveryoneIsANoobBecauseTheyAreDestinedToBeNoobs says:

DAMN YOU, SASUKE!

Emo Kid says:

What?

EveryoneIsANoobBecauseTheyAreDestinedToBeNoobs says:

Hinata-sama's father just grounded me because of you!

Emo Kid says:

What did I do?

EveryoneIsANoobBecauseTheyAreDestinedToBeNoobs says:

You made fun of Hanabi and I got blamed for it even though Hanabi told on Hinata-sama!

Curious says:

Neji-nii-san, I'm sorry.

Emo Kid says:

I don't care.

EveryoneIsANoobBecauseTheyAreDestinedToBeNoobs says:

You don't care? Well, I'll make you care!!!

Frenchcookies says:

The blind girl's gone mental.

EveryoneIsANoobBecauseTheyAreDestinedToBeNoobs has signed off.

Emo Kid says:

I'll kill anyone who blames this on me.

Curious says:

Ok.

Frenchcookies says:

I blame this all on Sasuke.

Emo Kid says:

You're gonna die.

Frenchcookies says:

Not before I kill all the fatasses in the world.

Emo Kid says:

What is with your obsession of fat people?!

Mistress of the breeze has signed on.

Mistress of the breeze says:

Hi everybody. It's me, Temari.

Curious says:

Hi Temari.

Frenchcookies says:

I DON'T HAVE AN OBSESSION WITH FAT PEOPLE!

Mistress of the breeze says:

…

Curious says:

Gaara-kun, I think you're going nuts.

Frenchcookies says:

What?!

Mistress of the breeze says:

Gaara, what the

Emo Kid says:

You don't wanna know.

Mistress of the breeze says:

Ok, but what's up with your name?

Emo Kid says:

IT'S PERSONAL!

Mistress of the breeze says:

…

Frenchcookies says:

I want a cookie. Temari, get off your fat butt and get me a cookie.

Curious says:

Gaara-kun! Why are you making fun of your sister?

Frenchcookies says:

'Cause I want cookies.

Mistress of the breeze says:

Gaara! How can you expect me to do anything for you after you offended me?

Frenchcookies says:

I could've killed you but I didn't. Now get me a cookie.

Curious says:

Gaara-kun, don't be mean!

Emo Kid says:

WTF?!

Curious says:

Sasuke-kun? What happened?

Emo Kid says:

Neji just threw a freakin' boulder at me!

Curious says:

…

Mistress of the breeze says:

He needs anger management classes. He can go with Gaara.

Frenchcookies says:

I knew the blind girl was going mental.

Frenchcookies says:

Hey! I don't need anger management classes! Die, Temari!

Curious says:

Right…

Emo Kid says:

We totally believe you. HOLY SHIT!

Mistress of the breeze says:

Sasuke?

Emo Kid says:

Neji just blew up my whole freakin' house with a freakin' bomb!

Curious says:

Oh no!

Curious has signed out.

Mistress of the breeze says:

Wow. He might actually need those classes almost as much as you, Gaara. That's surprising.

Frenchcookies says:

Soyez grosse femme silencieuse.

Mistress of the breeze says:

Is that French?

Frenchcookies said:

Yea. I said "Be quiet, fat woman".

Emo Kid says:

OMFG! HINATA JUST FIRED AT NEJI WITH A CANNON!

Mistress of the breeze says:

That's one violent girl. What the heck did Sasuke do to piss off Neji?

Frenchcookies says:

I forgot. I'm gonna get some cookies.

Mistress of the breeze says:

Ok.

Emo Kid says:

HINATA JUST DID THE FREAKIN' MATRIX!

Mistress of the breeze says:

Why?

Emo Kid says:

'CAUSE NEJI SHOT A BULLET AT HER WITH HIS .38 REVOLVER!

Mistress of the breeze says:

OMG Hinata's gonna kill someone! I gotta do something!

Mistress of the breeze has signed off.

Frenchcookies says:

Quelqu'un a vole mes biscuits!

Emo Kid says:

WHAT?

Frenchcookies says:

Someone stole my cookies!!!

Emo Kid says:

…

Frenchcookies says:

It was probably Temari.

Emo Kid says:

OMG!! HINATA JUST PICKED UP A FREAKIN' TREE AND SMASHED IT DOWN ON NEJI!!! GO HINATA!!!

Frenchcookies says:

GOD DAMN IT! I'M GONNA KILL SHIKAMARU!!!

Emo Kid says:

Why?

Frenchcookies says:

'CAUSE TEMARI STOLE MY COOKIES!

Emo Kid says:

But if Temari stole your cookies, wouldn't you kill Temari?

Frenchcookies says:

DON'T DOUBT MY INSTINCT! MY INSTINCT TELLS ME TO KILL SHIKAMARU! DIE, SHIKAMARU!

Emo Kid says:

…

Frenchcookies says:

Where's Shikamaru's house?

Emo Kid says:

WTF?!

Frenchcookies says:

What?

Emo Kid says:

TEMARI JUST FLEW INTO THE SCENE AND WHACKED HINATA UNCONCIOUS WITH HER FREAKIN' FAN!!!

Frenchcookies says:

I'm coming over right now. I don't wanna miss the action!

Emo Kid says:

Ok.

Frenchcookies has signed off.

Emo Kid says:

Wait, WHAT?! GAARA, YOU CAN'T COME TO MY HOUSE! I WON'T LET YOU!!

Emo Kid says:

Hey. Nobody's here. Maybe I should get off.

GaygreenjumpsuitofYouth has signed on.

Emo Kid says:

Who are you?! Are you Rock Lee?

GaygreenjumpsuitofYouth says:

Of course not.

Emo Kid says:

Then who are you?

GaygreenjumpsuitofYouth says:

I've always wondered that. Hmm. Who am I…

Emo Kid says:

…

GaygreenjumpsuitofYouth says:

I am

Emo Kid says:

Yea?

Emo Kid says:

OMFG! I THINK GAARA KILLED HINATA!

GaygreenjumpsuitofYouth says:

I AM…

**Chat Room #2 (Part 2)**

GaygreenjumpsuitofYouth says:

Gaara did what?! That bastard! Poor Hinata! She was just a sweet little innocent girl!

Emo Kid says:

Not as sweet as you think.

GaygreenjumpsuitofYouth says:

NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! HINATA!!! PLEASE DON'T DIE!!!

Emo Kid says:

Whoa! Hold it! Don't get all emotional or anything!

GaygreenjumpsuitofYouth says:

I thought that was your part, Sasuke.

Emo Kid says:

What?! Hey, why the hell do you know my name?! You are Rock Lee, aren't you?!

GaygreenjumpsuitofYouth says:

Hmm…Maybe I am. I don't know.,,

Emo Kid says:

…

GaygreenjumpsuitofYouth says:

But Sasuke, maybe I'm not…

Emo Kid says:

WHY THE HELL DO YOU MY NAME?!

GaygreenjumpsuitofYouth says:

That, my friend, will remain a mystery.

Emo Kid says:

Are you a stalker?!

GaygreenjumpsuitofYouth says:

I AM GAI MAITO, RIVAL OF WHATS-HIS-NAME KAKASHI!!! I AM THE BEAUTIFUL AND YOUTHFUL GAI!!!

Emo Kid says:

What?! I didn't know that you were a stalker! Get away from me!!!

GaygreenjumpsuitofYouth says:

I'm a stalker? Why didn't I know that?

Emo Kid says:

…

GaygreenjumpsuitofYouth says:

What? Did I say something extremely youthful?

Emo Kid says:

…

GaygreenjumpsuitofYouth says:

You are so amazed by my words of youth that you are speechless. Isn't that right, Sasuke?

Emo Kid says:

OMG! GAARA GOT NEJI'S .38 REVOLVER AND HE'S SHOOTING LIKE CRAZY!

GaygreenjumpsuitofYouth says:

I'm so hot.

Emo Kid says:

…

GaygreenjumpsuitofYouth says:

NEJI HAS A .38 REVOLVER?!

Emo Kid says:

YAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! GAARA'S TRYING TO KILL ME WITH NEJI'S FREAKIN' REVOLVER!!!

GaygreenjumpsuitofYouth says:

I'm totally sexier than that nincompoop Kakashi, don't you think?

GaygreenjumpsuitofYouth says:

Sasuke?

GaygreenjumpsuitofYouth says:

Are you there?

GaygreenjumpsuitofYouth says:

Do you agree with me on the very important issue of me being so much sexier than Kakashi?

GaygreenjumpsuitofYouth says:

Why are you not responding?

GaygreenjumpsuitofYouth says:

Is my beauty and sexiness dazzling you?

Emo Kid says:

HELL NO! YOU AIN'T SEXY!!!

Emo Kid says:

Yes! I got away from Gaara! I let him chase me into the forest, then I turned around and sneaked back here.

GaygreenjumpsuitofYouth says:

So you think Kakashi is sexier than me? WHY???!!!!

Emo Kid says:

WHAT THE HELL? WHEN DID I SAY I THOUGHT KAKASHI WAS SEXY? I JUST SAID THAT YOU WEREN'T!!!

GaygreenjumpsuitofYouth says:

Why would you say such a thing???

Bugbite has signed on.

Emo Kid says:

OMG GAARA FOUND ME!!! I THINK HE'S TRYING TO KILL ME!!!

GaygreenjumpsuitofYouth says:

But I'm so sexy!!! Why don't you think so, Sasuke?

Bugbite says:

…

Emo Kid says:

God damn it, just shut up, will ya? You're so freakin' ugly! Not sexy! NOT!!!

GaygreenjumpsuitofYouth says:

You have given me a wound that will never heal. The wound that an individual gets when Sasuke says that they aren't sexy!

Emo Kid says:

You want me say you're sexy?! You gay freak!

Bugbite says:

I'm guessing that this is a private and personal conversation between you and Gai-sensei?

Emo Kid says:

Shino?! When the heck did you sign on?

Bugbite says:

I never thought that Gai-sensei felt that way about you, Sasuke.

Emo Kid says:

WHAT?! NO!!!!! IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!!! DON'T GET THE WRONG IDEA!!!

GaygreenjumpsuitofYouth says:

Hello Shino.

Bugbite says:

Umm. Hi.

Emo Kid says:

Why aren't you defending me and your sorry self, you idiot?

GaygreenjumpsuitofYouth says:

Calling Shino an idiot isn't nice. He's cool. He thinks I'm sexy.

Bugbite says:

I never said that.

Emo Kid says:

I wasn't talking to Shino, I was talking to you, moron!

GaygreenjumpsuitofYouth says:

Don't call Shino a moron!

Bugbite says:

I think he was talking to you, Gai-sensei. He does have a point, though.

Emo Kid says:

Do you want me to say you're sexy 'cause you're gay, or 'cause you're a self-admiring, self-obsessed nutcase?

GaygreenjumpsuitofYouth says:

I'm beautiful.

Bugbite says:

…

Emo Kid says:

How does that answer my question?!

Bugbite says:

I don't think it does.

Emo Kid says:

GAARA JUST RAN OUT OF BULLETS SO HE THREW THE ACTUAL FREAKIN' GUN AT NEJI!

Bugbite:

WTF?

GaygreenjumpsuitofYouth says:

OMG IS GAARA ALRIGHT??

Emo Kid says:

…

Bugbite says:

…

Emo Kid says:

What the hell is wrong with you?! Gaara had the gun! Why wouldn't he be alright?!

Bugbite says:

Yea! Neji and Sasuke should be the ones we worry about! Not Gaara!

GaygreenjumpsuitofYouth says:

I'm just so damn sexy!!!

Bugbite says:

What the hell?

Emo Kid says:

CRAP! GAARA JUST THREW HIS FREAKIN' FAT GOURD ON ME!!! I CAN'T GET UP!!! GOD DAMN IT!!! AND TEMARI'S NOT EVEN HELPING ME!

GaygreenjumpsuitofYouth says:

Yay! Gaara's alright! Everything's right with the world!!!

Bugbite says:

With your world, maybe.

Emo Kid says:

YAAAAAAAAA!!! TEMARI THREW HER FAN AT GAARA, BUT IT MISSED HIM AND SMACKED ME IN THE HEAD INSTEAD! EVERYTHING'S WRONG WITH THE WORLD!!!

Bugbite says:

Who else is there, Sasuke?

Emo Kid says:

Well there's Hinata.

Bugbite says:

What happened to Hinata?

Emo Kid says:

Oh yea! Hinata! I forgot all about her!

Bugbite says:

Well, what happened to her?

Emo Kid says:

I THINK GAARA KILLED HER!!!!

Bugbite says:

What?!

GaygreenjumpsuitofYouth says:

WHAT?!

Emo Kid says:

I already told you this, you dimwit!

GaygreenjumpsuitofYouth says:

Maybe you did, maybe you didn't. I wonder if you did…

Bugbite says:

What did Gaara do to Hinata?

Emo Kid says:

I'd rather not say.

Bugbite says:

It's that bad? Wow.

Emo Kid says:

OMG I'M SO HAPPY!!!!!!

Bugbite says:

I'm guessing your strange behavior is due to either mood swings or your mentality.

Emo Kid says:

It's neither!

Bugbite says:

Then what is it?

GaygreenjumpsuitofYouth says:

It's the fact that I'm so totally sexy!

Bugbite says:

Ignore the retarded gay man, Sasuke. Just tell me what happened that made you so happy.

Emo Kid says:

HINATA'S NOT DEAD!!! IN FACT, SHE JUST GOT OUT OF HER UNCONSCIOUS STATE AND STARTED BEATING THE CRAP OUT OF GAARA!!!

Bugbite says:

Whoa. That is so unlike Hinata!

Emo Kid says:

She's so strong! She just threw Gaara against a tree, knocking it down!!!

GaygreenjumpsuitofYouth says:

When did Gaara get that strong? I'm so proud of him, that cookie loving kid that's always filled with murderous intent!!!

Bugbite says:

…

Emo Kid says:

Can you possibly get any stupider???

Emo Kid says:

Wait, don't answer that. I don't wanna know.

Emo Kid says:

YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! OMG!!!

Emo Kid has been disconnected.

Bugbite says:

Well, that's the end of him.

GaygreenjumpsuitofYouth says:

I'm so pretty!

Bugbite says:

…

Bugbite has signed off.

GaygreenjumpsuitofYouth says:

I'M ALL ALONE!!!!!

GaygreenjumpsuitofYouth says:

NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

GaygreenjumpsuitofYouth has signed off.

* * *

To be continued...

MWAHAHAHA!!! YOU HAVE TO WAIT!! MWAHAHAHA (cough cough)...ha...ha...

* * *

a/n: Ignore the crazy, trying-to-be-evil laugh. I don't know where it came from. Please review. 


	4. Chat Room 3 Part One

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. And it's probably a good thing that I don't.

* * *

a/n: HI!!! It's me, Silver Curiousity. I'm sorry I haven't updated for such a long time! (dodges tomatoes) Please don't hate me! Thank you everyone who reviewed and I hope you enjoy the next part of the Naruto Chat Room Files!**

* * *

**Chat Room #3 (Part One)**

Ramenlover has signed on.

Frenchcookies has signed on.

Pretty n' Pink has signed on.

Bugbite has signed on.

CuterThanU has signed on.

GaygreenjumpsuitofYouth has signed on.

Frenchcookies says:

Damn. The fat pink one is on.

Pretty n' Pink says:

Who's that?

CuterThanU says:

Wow. You peeple are actualy Hinata-nee-chan's age? Yor so stupid!

Bugbite says:

Naruto, why you weren't on last time?

Ramenlover says:

I went to visit Shikamaru in the hospital and he's in pretty bad shape.

GaygreenjumpsuitofYouth says:

Pretty? Did someone just say I'm pretty? Why, thank you, Gaara.

Ramenlover says:

…

Bugbite says:

…

CuterThanU says:

No ofense, but are you gay?

Pretty n' Pink says:

I think he is. Who is he?

Frenchcookies says:

WHEN THE HELL DID I SAY THAT YOU WERE PRETTY?!

GaygreenjumpsuitofYouth says:

Just now.

Ramenlover says:

What are you?!

GaygreenjumpsuitofYouth says:

That's a very good question. What am I? I truly do wonder.

Pretty n' Pink says:

I'm guessing you're Rock Lee with an alternate personality.

Bugbite says:

Actually, believe it or not, that's not Rock Lee.

GaygreenjumpsuitofYouth says:

WHY, YES, GAARA IS ABSOLUTELY RIGHT! I AM GAI MAITO!!!

Frenchcookies says:

I didn't say anything!!!

Pretty n' Pink says:

YOU'RE GAI-SENSEI?!

Ramenlover says:

NO WAY!!!

CuterThanU says:

YOR GAY MIGHT?! WHAT KIND OF NAME IS THAT?!

Bugbite says:

It's Gai-sensei.

GaygreenjumpsuitofYouth says:

I AM THE GAI!

CuterThanU says:

Oh. Wierd name.

Pretty n' Pink says:

Who are you?

CuterThanU says:

I will never reveal my true name.

Frenchcookies says:

She's Hinata's narcissist sister.

CuterThanU says:

Thanx alot! You told them who I was! Meenie!

Ramenlover says:

Hinata has a sister who's a narcissist?!

GaygreenjumpsuitofYouth says:

Shino, you're sister is a narcissist?!

CuterThanU says:

I'm not a narsisist!

Bugbite says:

I don't have a sister.

Ramenlover says:

Sakura-chan, you almost killed Shikamaru!

Pretty n' Pink says:

But he said that he killed Sasuke-kun!

Bugbite says:

Shikamaru couldn't have killed Sasuke. He came on after you left, and he was on the last time I was on. But he might be dead now. I think Gaara killed him.

CuterThanU says:

That Gara persun tried to hurt my sis too, but she kicked his meenie butt!

Pretty n' Pink says:

WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT????!!!!

Ramenlover says:

Whoa! Hinata beat up Gaara?!

CuterThanU says:

Yea, but then she passed out and some nice lady named Temari brought her home.

Pretty n' Pink says:

GAARA, YOU DAMNED MASCARA-WEARING FREAK, YOU KILLED MY SASUKE-KUN???!!!

Frenchcookies says:

I didn't kill him!!! He died on his own!!!

Ramenlover says:

Gaara, why can't you be nice like your sister?

Frenchcookies says:

I can't be like her 'cause she's ugly and obese.

GaygreenjumpsuitofYouth says:

SHINO, YOU KILLED TEMARI???!!!

CuterThanU says:

Yor suposed to be a sensei? Yor so dumb!

GaygreenjumpsuitofYouth says:

I knew Kakashi was a dumb sensei. Even Hinata's sister thinks so.

Shino says:

How could I have killed anyone? I wasn't even there.

Ramenlover says:

What happened with Sasuke?

Bugbite says:

If I remember the last conversation I had with him correctly, Sasuke was trying to get away from Gaara, but Gaara found him, then Neji's .38 revolver, which Gaara had stolen from Neji, ran out of bullets, so Gaara threw the gun at Neji, and Sasuke thought that Hinata was dead and then Gaara threw his big fat gourd on Sasuke, and then Temari threw her fan at Gaara, but it missed him and hit Sasauke instead and then Sasuke said that Hinata wasn't dead 'cause she got out of the state of being unconscious and started beating Gaara up and then Sasuke screamed OMG and got disconnected probably 'cause Gaara did something.

Ramenlover says:

HINATA GOT HURT?! GAARA, YOU BASTARD!

Pretty n' Pink says:

OMG SASUKE IS DEAD!! GAARA, YOU BASTARD!

GaygreenjumpsuitofYouth says:

OMG GAARA, YOU KILLED NEJI?! GAARA, YOU BASTARD!

Ramenlover says:

…

Pretty n' Pink says:

…

Bugbite says:

…

CuterThanU says:

You peeple are wierd.

Frenchcookies says:

WHY IS EVERYONE CALLING ME A BASTARD?! THIS IS ALL THE BLIND GIRL'S FAULT!!

Ramenlover says:

Really?

Pretty n' Pink says:

Really?

CuterThanU says:

It's Neji-nii-san's fault? I shood have known.

GaygreenjumpsuitofYouth says:

Neji's a girl?! I never knew.

Bugbite says:

Ignore the retarded gay man.

Pretty n' Pink says:

I WILL KILL NEJI IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!!!

Ramenlover says:

Knowing Sakura-chan, killing me would probably be the last thing she does. Or trying to get Sasuke to actually like her.

Pretty n' Pink says:

WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!

Ramenlover says:

Nothing! Please don't hurt me!

CuterThanU says:

Neji-nii-san is half dead anyways. I don't think he'd mind if you finished the job for him.

Bugbite says:

Allowing Sakura to go anywhere near Neji when she's this mad at Neji is not the safest idea, kid.

CuterThanU says:

But I wanna watch Neji-nii-san die!

Bugbite says:

Hey, Gaara, where _is_ Neji?

Frenchcookies says:

I didn't wanna carry him all the way back to his house and I didn't wanna take him to my house. Then I'd have to take care of him since he's unconscious.

Ramenlover says:

But the only reason he's unconscious is 'cause you threw the gun at him!!!

Bugbite says:

So where's Neji?

CuterThanU says:

Didn't I say that he was half dead? The Gara person beried him somewhere.

Ramenlover says:

WTF?!

Bugbite says:

YOU BURIED NEJI ALIVE??!!

Pretty n' Pink says:

OMG!!!

CuterThanU says:

I thought you wanted Neji-nii-san to die.

Pretty n' Pink says:

Yea, but I wanted to kill him! I didn't want Gaara to kill him!

Frenchcookies says:

I didn't kill him! I didn't even bury him alive!

Ramenlover says:

Thank god!

Frenchcookies says:

I just dug a hole in the ground, threw the blind girl in while he was unconscious, and filled the hole with dirt.

Ramenlover says:

THAT'S THE DEFINITION OF BURYING ALIVE!!! YOU KILLED NEJI!!!

Pretty n' Pink says:

NOOOOOOOOOO!!! I WANTED TO KILL HIM!!!

Bugbite says:

We gotta make sure if he's dead or not!

CuterThanU says:

So Neji-nii-san's really dead?

Bugbite says:

By now, I think he is.

CuterThanU says:

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! I'M TELLING DADDY THAT GARA KILLED NEJI-NII-SAN!!!

Frenchcookies says:

It ain't my fault!

Ramenlover says:

But I thought you wanted to watch Neji die.

CuterThanU says:

I'M TELLING DADDY!!!

CuterThanU has signed off.

Pretty n' Pink says:

YOU KNOW WHAT, GAARA? I'M GONNA KILL YOU! DIE!!!!!

Pretty n' Pink has signed off.

Frenchcookies says:

Great. The fat pink one's after me too.

Bugbite says:

Where did you bury Neji?

Frenchcookies says:

In front of Naruto's house.

Ramenlover says:

YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! THERE'S A DEAD BLIND GIRL IN MY FRONT YARD!!!

Bugbite says:

Find him and see if he's alright!

GaygreenjumpsuitofYouth says:

OMG!!!! SHINO, ARE YOU ALRIGHT??? I HEARD THAT NEJI BURIED YOU ALIVE!!!

Bugbite says:

…

Ramenlover says:

There's a dead Neji in front of my house! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

Frenchcookies says:

I wonder what the world would look like if it wasn't round and fat.

Bugbite says:

See if Neji's alright!

GaygreenjumpsuitofYouth says:

Oh, poor Shino!!! I'm gonna kill Neji for what he did to Shino!

Ramenlover says:

YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! SOMETHING JUST CAME UP FROM UNDERNEATH MY FEET!!! IT'S HIDEOUS!

Bugbite says:

What is it?

Ramenlover says:

I THINK IT'S NEJI!!! BUT HE LOOKS LIKE A ZOMBIE!!!

To be continued...

Mwa ha ha. I'm so evil.

I'm making you people wait.

(dodges tomatoes)

Sorry...

* * *

**a/n: I'll be updating as soon as possible. Please review! It motivates me. - Just in case I get writer's block and feel like not continuing. I'd like atleast five reviews. It'll show me that people actually want me to continue. Bye for now and stay tuned for the next part!**


	5. Chat Room 3 Part Two

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO. If I did, I wouldn't be writing these fanfics, would I??**

**

* * *

**

**a/n: I would've updated sooner, but my internet stopped working!!! Bitch. How dare you stop working?! I have readers, ya know!! **

**Thank you for all the reviews! They were great! Now presenting:

* * *

**

**Chat Room #3 (Part 2)**

Bugbite says:

He looks like a zombie?!

Ramenlover says:

His eyes are so freakin' white! He looks like he's blind!

Frenchcookies says:

Isn't that what he usually looks like? That's why he's called the BLIND girl.

GaygreenjumpsuitofYouth says:

WHAT?! NEJI IS A BLIND GIRL?! I never knew. Hmm…and all this time I thought he was a guy…

Ramenlover says:

Oh yea. How could I forget? My bad.

Bugbite:

But isn't Neji your student? Why would doubt his gender after all this time?

GaygreenjumpsuitofYouth says:

HE REALLY IS A GIRL???

Bugbite says:

When did I say that?

Ramenlover says:

Yes. He is.

Bugbite says:

Don't give him ideas.

GaygreenjumpsuitofYouth says:

And TenTen likes Neji! That lesbian!

Bugbite says:

Never mind. He already got ideas.

Ramenlover says:

Oops. LOL It is kinda funny, though. He thinks TenTen's a lesbian!

Frenchcookies says:

Did you know that Neji liked Hello Kitty?

Ramenlover says:

I do not!!! And TenTen's not a lesbian!!!

Frenchcookies says:

That isn't the blond idiot.

Bugbite says:

Neji took over Naruto's computer. How he actually found the computer is still a mystery. I mean, he's blind.

Frenchcookies says:

I thought the fat pink one would be here by now.

Ramenlover says:

I'M NOT BLIND!!!

Frenchcookies says:

Never mind. I can see a round pink thing heading my way. What's that thing its holding? And what's that buzzing sound?

Ramenlover says:

Alrighty, I'm back. Sorry for the Neji-taking-over-my-computer-thing. I forgot to get updates for my computer last month to block viruses and SPAM.

GaygreenjumpsuitofYouth says:

I find Hello Kitty beautiful. I think I will propose to her at the local Hello Kitty store tomorrow.

Bugbite says:

…

Ramenlover says:

…

Frenchcookies says:

…

Frenchcookies says:

What the hell is that buzzing sound?

Bugbite says:

Yea. You go do that.

Ramenlover says:

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! I WON'T ALLOW YOU TO PROPOSE TO HELLO KITTY! SHE'S MINE, YOU GAY SON OF A BITCH!!!

Frenchcookies says:

The blind girl speaks again. What is that damned buzzing sound??

Michael Jackson has signed in.

Ramenlover says:

OMG IT'S A RAPIST!!! THE RAPIST IS ONLINE!!! HE'S GONNA RAPE US ALL!!! YAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

Bugbite says:

WTF???

GaygreenjumpsuitofYouth says:

OMG!!! SHINO IS A RAPIST??? AND HE'S GONNA RAPE GAARA??? WHAAAATTT???

Bugbite says:

I'M NOT A RAPIST!!!

Ramenlover says:

Oookaaaaaaaaayyy…

Michael Jackson says:

A rapist's online??? OMG I'M GONNA GET RAPED!!!

Ramenlover says:

BUT YOU'RE THE RAPIST!!!

Bugbite says:

…

Frenchcookies says:

THAT BUZZING SOUNG WAS A CHAINSAW!!! THE FAT PINK THING HAS A CHAINSAW!!! OMFG!!! I'M REALLY GONNA DIE!!!

Ramenlover says:

Sakura's gonna kill everyone. Oh yea, Neji's going back home.

Bugbite says:

Okay. BUT WHAT ABOUT THE RAPIST???

Michael Jackson says:

AAAAAAAHHHH!!! A RAPIST!!!

Ramenlover says:

…

Bugbite says:

…

GaygreenjumpsuitofYouth says:

OMG!!! SHINO'S A RAPIST!!!

Bugbite says:

I'M NOT A FUCKING RAPIST!!!

Frenchcookies says:

Hey, is that the blind girl I see in the distance?

Ramenlover says:

It can't be. Neji's outside my door right now.

Frenchcookies says:

IT'S THE BLIND GIRLS'S MOTHER!!!

Bugbite says:

Mother? But Neji's mom doesn't live with him.

Ramenlover says:

Does this person have long black hair and looks like Neji?

Frenchcookies says:

Yes, and it's very fat. AAAAAHHHHH! THE CHAINSAW CUT MY GOURD IN HALF!!!!

Bugbite says:

Umm, that's Hinata's dad, Hiashi.

Michael Jackson says:

Long black hair? Oooooh. That man sounds sexy!

Ramenlover says:

WTF? YOU REALLY ARE GAY!

Bugbite says:

No comment.

Michael Jackson says:

BWA HA HA! I, ORCHIMU, HAVE CAPTURED SASUKE!

Ramenlover says:

YAAAAAAAAAA!!! OROCHIMARU REALLY IS MICHAEL JACKSON!!!

Bugbite says:

Did he just call himself "Orchimu"?

GaygreenjumpsuitofYouth says:

Why, yes, Gaara. You are absolutely right when you say that I am super duper absolutely positively sexy.

Frenchcookies says:

WTF ARE YOU TALKING YOU ABOUT, YOU GAY GREEN THING?! I DIDN'T SAY A SINGLE FUCKING WORD!

Michael Jackson says:

Sexy? Why, I'm sexy, thank you very much.

Ramenlover says:

WHO SAID THAT YOU WERE SEXY? YOU'RE JUST A GOD DAMN RAPIST!

Michael Jackson says:

RAPIST?! WHERE?! AAAAHHHHHHH!!!!! I'M GONNA GET RAPED!!! OH LORD, FORGIVE FOR TRYING TO STEAL SASUKE FOR HIS BODY, JUST DON'T LET ME GET RAPED!!!!!

Bugbite says:

…

Ramenlover says:

…

GaygreenjumpsuitofYouth says:

AAAAHHHHH! I CAN'T LET ANYONE AS UN-SEXY AS THAT PALE FREAK TO RAPE ME!!!!

Ramenlover says:

So you'd let other people rape you?! WTF?!

Frenchcookies says:

HEY!!! I'm pale!!! That doesn't mean I'm not sexy!!! I'm the sexiest one of all here!

Bugbite says:

WTF is wrong with you people?!

Ramenlover says:

OMG GAARA THINKS HE'S SEXY!!!

GaygreenjumpsuitofYouth says:

Why, thank you Naruto.

Ramenlover says:

For what?

GaygreenjumpsuitofYouth says:

For saying that I am MUCH sexier than that red haired thing that's SO UN-sexy!

Ramenlover says:

WHEN THE HELL DID I SAY THAT?!

Frenchcookies says:

GOD DAMN THAT FREAKIN' BLIND GIRL! NOW THE FAT PINK THING'S TRYING TO MASSACRE ME WITH A CHAINSAW AND THE OTHER BLIND GIRL'S TRYING TO SLAP ME!!

Bugbite says:

Hinata's dad is trying to slap you?! WTF?!

Michael Jackson says:

You know, my slaps are soooooooo sexy.

Ramenlover says:

Let's all ignore the damn rapist who doesn't even know he's a rapist.

Bugbite says:

Fine with me!

GaygreenjumpsuitofYouth says:

I'm so totally sexy!

Ramenlover says:

Is that a yes or a no?

Michael Jackson says:

Yes! We shall ignore the damn rapist who doesn't know he's a rapist! Is the rapist Shino?

Bugbite says:

WHY THE FUCK DOES EVERYONE THINK I'M THE RAPIST?!

Ramenlover says:

Ignore. Remember Shino, ignore.

Frenchcookies says:

YES! I THINK I KILLED THE BIG BLIND GIRL!!! But he slapped me! That motherfucking whore.

Bugbite says:

Did you just call Neji's dad a motherfucking whore?!

Michael Jackson says:

Whore?! I'M NOT A WHORE! THE NEWSPAPERS ALL LIE!!!

Ramenlover says:

We never said you were a whore.

Bugbite says:

OMFG OROCHIMARU'S A WHORE!!! HE SAID IT HIMSELF!!!

GaygreenjumpsuitofYouth says:

SHINO!!! YOU'RE A WHORE?! AND YOU SAID IT YOURSELF?! YOU DIRTY BASTARD!!!

Bugbite says:

I NEVER SAID THAT!!!

Ramenlover says:

Wait a minute…

Bugbite says:

What?

Ramenlover says:

GAARA JUST KILLED HINATA'S DAD!

Bugbite says:

WTF?!

Ramenlover says:

And you know what else?

Bugbite says:

What?

Ramenlover says:

OROCHIMARU KIDNAPPED SASUKE!!! WHAT IF HE DOES SOMETHING WRONG WITH SASUKE?! WE GOTTA SAVE HIM!!!

Bugbite says:

YEA!!!

Ramenlover has signed off.

Bugbite has signed off.

Frenchcookies says:

YES!!! NOW I KILLED THE FAT PINK THING!!! Oh no, wait, I just ripped off its ugly fat pink hair. I think the fat thing's mad at me. Bye.

Frenchcookies has signed off.

Michael Jackson says:

Hmm. I wonder why everyone's leaving. It's not like there's a rapist online or something.

GaygreenjumpsuitofYouth says:

I'M SEXY!

Michael Jackson says:

You're creeping me out.

GaygreenjumpsuitofYouth says:

I am creeping YOU out?! BUT YOU'RE THE RAPIST!!!

Michael Jackson has signed off.

GaygreenjumpsuitofYouth has signed off.

THE END

Next time, you will learn about what Shino and Naruto do to Orchimu! Till next time! I'm kinda busy planning the apocalypse, so...yea.

* * *

**a/n: I already have most of the next chapter written on my computer, so I'll update soon. I'm sure that it wouldn't be too bad for me to get atleast 5 reviews. I have so many hits, but so many people don't review!**


	6. Chat Room 4 Part One

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto! Now get these lawers away from my precious home! No one's gonna sue me today!!! BWA HA HA-(cough cough)-ha...ha...ha...**

**Yea...I learned my lesson. No more laughing evilly without forgetting to breathe. **

* * *

Frenchcookies has signed on. 

Pretty n' Pink has signed on.

EveryoneIsANoobBecauseTheyAreDestinedToBeNoobs has signed on.

I'm Not Sasuke's Older Brother Itachi (Actually I Am) has signed on.

GaygreenjumpsuitofYouth has signed on.

Michael Jackson has signed on.

Pretty n' Pink says:

AAAARRRGGG! Thanks to that sand freak, I'm bald! HE PULLED OFF ALL MY HAIR!

Frenchcookies says:

You should be thanking me, not screaming! Je vous ai rendu chauve. Être reconnaissant, la graisse une.

Pretty n' Pink says:

What?

Frenchcookies says:

I said "Je vous ai rendu chauve. Être reconnaissant, la graisse une." Fool.

Pretty n' Pink says:

Yea, I know that, but what does it mean?

Frenchcookies says:

It means "I made you bald. Be grateful, fat one." Duh.

Pretty n' Pink says:

You self-obsessed, self-loving arrogant SOB! THAT WAS THE LAST STRAW! No one "duhs" me and gets away with it!

EveryoneIsANoobBecauseTheyAreDestinedToBeNoobs says:

Oh look. Sasuke's brother, Itachi is online.

I'm Not Sasuke's Older Brother Itachi (Actually I Am) says:

No, I'm not Sasuke's older brother Itachi!

EveryoneIsANoobBecauseTheyAreDestinedToBeNoobs says:

Yes you are.

Frenchcookies says:

The hell you are.

Pretty n' Pink says:

No duh, you are.

GaygreenjumpsuitofYouth says:

Of course you are.

Michael Jackson says:

Certainly you are.

I'm Not Sasuke's Older Brother Itachi (Actually I Am) says:

Damn. Everyone knows my true identity. But who revealed it? I WILL KILL THEM!

Pretty n' Pink says:

You're related to Sasuke-kun? But he's so smart and you're so…unintelligent!

Frenchcookies says:

Yeah, I see the resemblance. They're linked 'cause of their stupidity.

Michael Jackson says:

I'M NOT RELATED TO THAT BASTARD CAUSE OF STUPIDITY!

EveryoneIsANoobBecauseTheyAreDestinedToBeNoobs says:

I think that's Sasuke.

Michael Jackson says:

I HAPPEN TO BE STUPIDER THAN HIM!

Frenchcookies says:

Oui. How true.

Michael Jackson says:

I'm sorry, men, Sasuke had stuffed my head in a toilet and taken over my computer for a moment.

Pretty n' Pink says:

"Men"?

Michael Jackson says:

Why yes. We are all men here, are we not?

Pretty n' Pink says:

YOU WANNA DIE?!

Michael Jackson says:

Well, if you ask me…

Pretty n' Pink says:

I AM ASKING YOU!

Michael Jackson says:

Oh. Then, no, I don't.

Pretty n' Pink says:

WELL, YOU'RE DYING ANYWAYS! SAY YOU'RE LAST WORDS!

Michael Jackson says:

What?! I'm gonna die?! Well, I have a few last words to say…

Pretty n' Pink says:

DIDN'T I JUST TELL YOU TO SAY THEM?!

Michael Jackson says:

Oh, yes, yes.

Pretty n' Pink says:

HURRY UP! I DON'T GOT ALL DAY, AND I STILL GOTTA KILL YOU!

Michael Jackson says:

Oh, I'm terribly sorry to keep you waiting. I'll quicken my pace so you can kill me sooner.

EveryoneIsANoobBecauseTheyAreDestinedToBeNoobs says:

This is entertaining.

Frenchcookies says:

Oui, très amusant. Very entertaining.

EveryoneIsANoobBecauseTheyAreDestinedToBeNoobs says:

Hey, didn't Gai-sensei sign on too? I can't believe he's been quiet for so long.

GaygreenjumpsuitofYouth says:

Yes, Gaara, you are absolutely correct! I did sign on!

Frenchcookies says:

But I haven't said a freakin' word!

GaygreenjumpsuitofYouth says:

Why, yes, Gaara, I am the sexiest man on the internet! Of course you can have a nude autographed picture of me!

Frenchcookies:

Ce qui la baise?!

GaygreenjumpsuitofYouth says:

What, dear Gaara? I can't seem to understand you!

EveryoneIsANoobBecauseTheyAreDestinedToBeNoobs says:

I think he said WTF in French.

GaygreenjumpsuitofYouth says:

Of course he didn't.

Frenchcookies says:

Like hell I did!

GaygreenjumpsuitofYouth says:

See? He didn't say that to the sexiest man on the internet.

Frenchcookies says:

GOD DAMN YOU AND YOUR DAMNED BIG EYEBROWS! They're so thick that they've taken up all the space and there isn't enough room in that ugly head of yours for a BRAIN!

I'm Not Sasuke's Older Brother Itachi (Actually I Am) has signed off.

Nailpolish has signed on.

Nailpolish says:

Ha! I changed my name! Now you can't possibly know that I'm Itachi!

Frenchcookies says:

Hi Itachi.

Pretty n' Pink says:

Hi Itachi.

EveryoneIsANoobBecauseTheyAreDestinedToBeNoobs says:

Hi Itachi.

GaygreenjumpsuitofYouth says:

Hi Itachi.

Michael Jackson says:

Hello, Itachi.

Michael Jackson says:

ITACHI?! WHERE?! I'LL KILL HIM!

EveryoneIsANoobBecauseTheyAreDestinedToBeNoobs says:

That's definitely Sasuke.

Pretty n' Pink says:

Sasuke-kun! I send you my love!

Michael Jackson says:

AND I USE A MIRROR TO REFLECT IT BACK AT YOU! NOW YOU'RE A NARCISSIST SINCE YOU SEND YOURSELF YOUR LOVE! I WIN! BWA HA HA!

EveryoneIsANoobBecauseTheyAreDestinedToBeNoobs says:

I think Sasuke went mental after he was raped by Orochimaru.

Frenchcookies says:

He was always mental.

Michael Jackson says:

OROCHIMARU DID NOT RAPE ME!

EveryoneIsANoobBecauseTheyAreDestinedToBeNoobs says:

Yes he did.

Frenchcookies says:

Yes he did.

GaygreenjumpsuitofYouth says:

Gaara! How could you rape Orochimaru! You narcissist rapist!

Frenchcookies says:

I didn't rape anyone! Stupid moron!

Nailpolish says:

This 'GaygreenjumpsuitofYouth' is a sensei, you say? If all the senseis are this stupid, then raiding Konoha will be a piece of pie!

Pretty n' Pink says:

That's 'piece of cake', not 'piece of pie'.

Nailpolish says:

But I like pie! And I'll have a piece if I want to! And no one can stop me! BWA HA HA HA HA HA (cough cough) ha…ha…

Frenchcookies says:

How do you cough in your typing? Dumbass.

Michael Jackson says:

I'm sorry again for Sasuke's intrusion, men, but he had somehow laser beamed my buttocks and I had to put out the fire or my behind would have burned.

EveryoneIsANoobBecauseTheyAreDestinedToBeNoobs says:

And we needed to know that because…?

Pretty n' Pink says:

"Men"?

Michael Jackson says:

Why yes. There are no women here.

Pretty n' Pink says:

THAT'S IT! HOW DARE YOU MISTAKEN ME FOR A MAN! I AM VERY WOMANLY!

Frenchcookies says:

(cough) Yea right.

Pretty n' Pink says:

You doubt my gender?! CRETIN!

Michael Jackson says:

There seems to be two figures at the door holding machine guns. I'll see who they are! Meanwhile, talk to my sexy boyfriend, Sasuke!

Michael Jackson says:

I'M NOT HIS SEXY BOYFRIEND! BUT I AM SEXY.

Nailpolish says:

Foolish brother, why are you writing in all capital letters?

Michael Jackson says:

SO YOU CAN TELL THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN ME AND OROCHIMARU. ACTUALLY, I'LL JUST CHANGE THE NAME. WAIT.

Michael Jackson has signed off.

Emo Kid has signed on.

Emo Kid says:

I'M BACK.

Nailpolish says:

Foolish little brother, why are you using capital letters now?

Emo Kid says:

Oh, sorry.

Frenchcookies says:

The two Uchiha brothers are so stupid when they are put together that I don't even have a word for their stupidity in French. Forget about English.

EveryoneIsANoobBecauseTheyAreDestinedToBeNoobs says:

Hey, Sasuke, who are the two people at Orochimaru's door?

Emo Kid says:

Wait let me see. They look like they're holding machine guns.

Pretty n' Pink says:

I will kill Gaara. How dare he pull out my beautiful hair?!

Frenchcookies says:

I'm right here. You can see my messages on your computer screen.

Pretty n' Pink says:

AAAUUGGHH! DAMN COMPUTER! HOW DARE YOU SHOW GAARA'S HIDEOUS MESSAGES TO ME?!

Pretty n' Pink has been disconnected.

Frenchcookies says:

I knew she'd try to kill her computer when I said that.

Emo Kid says:

Cool! It's Shino and the dobe! With machine guns!

Frenchcookies says:

...machine guns...

EveryoneIsANoobBecauseTheyAreDestinedToBeNoobs says:

Shino and Naruto with machine guns? This is not good.

Emo Kid says:

WAIT! WITH MACHINE GUNS?! HOLY SHIT! NARUTO'S GONNA KILL EVERYONE! HE DOESN'T HAVE A GODDAMN CLUE ABOUT HOW TO USE A MACHINE GUN!

EveryoneIsANoobBecauseTheyAreDestinedToBeNoobs says:

Neither does Shino!

Frenchcookies says:

Oh yea. The last time I was online, they were saying something about saving you from Orochimaru before he did anything wrong to you.

Nailpolish says:

Sasuke! You're hitting on Orochimaru?! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?

Emo Kid says:

WHAT THE HELL?! NO!

GaygreenjumpsuitofYouth says:

Yes, Gaara, you can hit on me! I know how sexy I am! But that doesn't mean I'll go out with you!

Frenchcookies says:

I'm so horrified that I don't even have any vulgarities to say. So I'll just ignore you.

Emo Kid says:

NARUTO AND SHINO ARE SHOOTING AT ME!

EveryoneIsANoobBecauseTheyAreDestinedToBeNoobs says:

Why would they do that?!

Emo Kid says:

Oh wait. They're shooting at Orochimaru. BUT THEY KEEP MISSING AND THE BULLETS HEAD FOR ME!

Nailpolish says:

Then you'll die? Good. I can steal all your nail polish. Mwa ha ha.

EveryoneIsANoobBecauseTheyAreDestinedToBeNoobs says:

I knew this wasn't gonna be good. Sasuke, escape and go back to your house before you die!

Emo Kid says:

But Shino and the dobe are at the front door with their machine guns! I don't wanna get shot!

Frenchcookies says:

Then leave through the window.

Emo Kid says:

I can't.

EveryoneIsANoobBecauseTheyAreDestinedToBeNoobs says:

Why not?

Emo Kid says:

'Cause when Orochimaru was putting girly Hello Kitty wallpaper on his walls, he put it over his windows too and now I don't know where they are.

EveryoneIsANoobBecauseTheyAreDestinedToBeNoobs says:

HELLO KITTY IS MINE AND MINE ONLY! RIP THAT WALLPAPER DOWN!

Emo Kid says:

I can't. They'll trigger explosives and I'll die.

EveryoneIsANoobBecauseTheyAreDestinedToBeNoobs says:

So?! You think that I give a damn about you?! I only care about Hello Kitty!!

Emo Kid says:

But I'm important too!

Frenchcookies says:

I should slap you.

Emo Kid says:

Slap me?!

Frenchcookies says:

Yea. For lying. Everyone knows that you don't matter.

Emo Kid says:

Yes I matter!

EveryoneIsANoobBecauseTheyAreDestinedToBeNoobs says:

Since when?! Hello Kitty matters more! My precious Hello Kitty! Marry me!!!

Emo Kid says: I do matter!!

GaygreenjumpsuitofYouth says:

SHINO, YOU ARE ABSOLUTELY RIGHT! SASUKE DOES NOT MATTER!

Frenchcookies says:

Shino's not even online!

Emo Kid says:

Why does everyone keep saying that I don't matter?! Its so mean!!!

Nailpolish says:

'Cause you don't.

EveryoneIsANoobBecauseTheyAreDestinedToBeNoobs says:

Hey, you haven't said anything for a while until now, Itachi.

Nailpolish says:

Oh, that's 'cause I went to see my neighbor's pet rhino. It's so cute!!

Emo Kid:

...Okaaaaaaaaay...

Frenchcookies says:

Pet RHINO?! AND YOU THINK IT'S CUTE?! WTF?!

GaygreenjumpsuitofYouth says:

Awwww...how cute! A rhino! But even a rhino's cuteness doesn't compare to mine!!!

Frenchcookies says:

Yea, the rhino's cuter.

EveryoneIsANoobBecauseTheyAreDestinedToBeNoobs says:

LOL I know.

Emo Kid says:

So many retards...

Frenchcookies says:

And you're the biggest of all.

Emo Kid says:

Yea I know.

Emo Kid says:

Hey, WHAT?! I AM NOT A RETARD!

GaygreenjumpsuitofYouth Jr. has signed on.

EveryoneIsANoobBecauseTheyAreDestinedToBeNoobs says:

WTF?! Who's that?!

GaygreenjumpsuitofYouth Jr. says:

I have entered this chat room with youthfulness!

Frenchcookies says:

Oh, hell no. Not him!

Nailpolish says:

What's wrong?

Emo Kid says:

What the hell kind of name is 'GaygreenjumpsuitofYouth Jr.'? It's almost as if you're...

Emo Kid says:

OMFG

I'm Too Sexy has signed on.

I'm Too Sexy says:

Yo.

Frenchcookies says:

Oh, no freakin' way! Not you too!

Nailpolish says:

No wonder I couldn't use that scrennname! YOU ALREADY STOLE IT! BASTARD!

Frenchcookies says:

I can't believe this imbecile got online. I thought he was too stupid to do this.

Nailpolish says:

But who is he? Who's 'GaygreenjumpsuitofYouth Jr.'?

GaygreenjumpsuitofYouth Jr. says:

So many youthful people!

GaygreenjumpsuitofYouth says:

You're finally here! What youthfulness!

GaygreenjumpsuitofYouth Jr. says:

GAI-SENSEI!!!

EveryoneIsANoobBecauseTheyAreDestinedToBeNoobs says:

HOLY SHIT! THAT'S...

To be continued...

* * *

**a/n: YAAAAA! THE SIXTH CHAPTER IS FINALLY DONE!!! WOO HOO! Please review. It really makes me wanna continue. Hee hee.**

**Oh yea, I started a new fanfic called Truths About Akatsuki. Here's a quick summary:**

**Sasuke was bored so he decided to go to the Akatsuki lair since they haven't done anything for a while and find out what's up. But unfortunatley, Naruto followed. All Sasuke wanted to do was see why the Akatsuki weren't attacking Konoha, but he never expected all of this...And neither did Naruto... Secrets about the Akatsuki will be revealed here!**

**To read the first chapter, just go my profile :P.**

**See ya!**


	7. Chat Room 4 Part two

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, the apocalypse would come sooner than most people thought.**

**a/n: OMG I know its been a REALLY long time since I updated, but I've been really busy! And to make it up to all you readers, I made this chapter longer! So please forgive me! Gomenasai! I'm really sorry!**

**By the way, I got two requests from reviewers to add their OC's into the story. So here they are!**

**Name: Tsukiko  
Age: either 12 or 15, depending on when this takes place  
Gender: female  
Height:5'6"  
Weight: 120 lb.  
Hair: black and wavy, goes to waist  
Village: Leaf  
Rank: either Chunin or Genin, see why with age  
Eyes: dark green-blue  
Dress: black pants like Kakashi wears, white t-shirt, black vest like Kakashi, black sandals, black gloves with metal backing on back of hand, sword with wire around it to channel chakra  
Personality: sarcastic, nice to friends but bitter to enemies, new to Rookies, random, has major crush on Gaara**

**Name: makiko  
Age: 13-15 depends on when the story takes place  
Gender: female  
Hair color: short, brown  
Eye color: dark blue  
Clothes: red tanktop, fishnet gloves, navy blue shorts, fishnet stockings, blue sandals  
Rank: genin or chuunin depending on when the story takes place  
Other things: Is in love with gaara, crazy and funny, stupid, hates orochimaru**

**Here you go, Tsukiko-chan, Arashi-chan!**

**

* * *

**

**Chat Room #4 (Part Two)**

Emo Kid says:

That's Lee!

GaygreenjumpsuitofYouth says:

LEE!

GaygreenjumpsuitofYouth Jr. says:

GAI-SENSEI!

GaygreenjumpsuitofYouth says:

OMG GAARA! YOU'RE SO HOT!

Frenchcookies says:

Why me?

GaygreenjumpsuitofYouth Jr. says:

If Gai-sensei says you're hot, then you must be! GAARA! YOU'RE SO HOT!

GaygreenjumpsuitofYouth says:

REALLY HOT!

Frenchcookies says:

WHY ME?!

EveryoneIsANoobBecauseTheyAreDestinedToBeNoobs says:

…Okaaaaaayyyy

Nailpolish says:

WHO IS THE BASTARD THAT STOLE MY SCREEN NAME?!

Emo Kid says:

Uhh…Kakashi-sensei.

Nailpolish says:

WTF?! NO WAY! THAT STUPID OLD PERVERT STOLE MY SCREEN NAME?!

I'm Too Sexy says:

Old? OLD?! YOU BLIND GAY-ASS FREAK, YOU THINK I'M OLD?!

Nailpolish says:

YEA, SASUKE, YOU'RE GAY!

Emo Kid says:

He was talking about you.

Nailpolish says:

I don't get you.

GaygreenjumpsuitofYouth says:

Why isn't Neji here?

EveryoneIsANoobBecauseTheyAreDestinedToBeNoobs says:

I _am_ here…

GaygreenjumpsuitofYouth says:

No you're not!

Frenchcookies says:

I'm scared.

EveryoneIsANoobBecauseTheyAreDestinedToBeNoobs says:

OMFG

Emo Kid says:

OMFG

Nailpolish says:

OMFG

I'm Too Sexy says:

OMFG

Frenchcookies says:

What?

Emo Kid says:

If _you_ think something's scary…

I'm Too Sexy says:

…then it must be EXTREMELY scary!

EveryoneIsANoobBecauseTheyAreDestinedToBeNoobs says:

If Gai-sensei doesn't know that I'm Neji, then I can diss him all I want to right now!

GaygreenjumpsuitofYouth says:

You're not Neji? So why'd you say you were???

Frenchcookies says:

He's so stupid that you'd be able to diss him even if he did know who you were.

GaygreenjumpsuitofYouth says:

Oh, Gaara, how sexy you are!

Frenchcookies says:

I'm scared again.

GaygreenjumpsuitofYouth Jr. says:

Why Gaara, you are so youthfully hot!

Frenchcookies says:

Mommy! Save me!

Emo Kid says:

Whoa…

I'm Too Sexy says:

So you're a mama's boy. Now it all makes sense.

Frenchcookies says:

What the hell do you mean by 'Now it all makes sense'?!

Nailpolish says:

I think he means that you've always been seen as a mama's boy and now you've proved that you're a mama's a boy.

I'm Too Sexy says:

Yea, I do mean that, but how the hell did YOU know that???

Frenchcookies says:

I've always been seen as a…mama's boy?! WHO THE FUCK DO YOU ALL THINK YOU'RE TALKING TO?!

EveryoneIsANoobBecauseTheyAreDestinedToBeNoobs says:

You.

Emo Kid says:

You.

Nailpolish says:

You.

I'm Too Sexy says:

You.

GaygreenjumpsuitofYouth Jr. says:

The sexy Gaara.

GaygreenjumpsuitofYouth says:

Me.

Frenchcookies says:

(twitches)

GaygreenjumpsuitofYouth Jr. says:

That was the sexiest twitch ever!!!!

Tsukiko has signed on.

Nailpolish says:

Who's that?

Emo Kid says:

OMFG!

EveryoneIsANoobBecauseTheyAreDestinedToBeNoobs says:

What?

Emo Kid says:

I can't believe I totally forgot about this!

I'm Too Sexy says:

What did you forget about?

Emo Kid says:

NARUTO AND SHINO ARE STILL SHOOTING AT OROCHIMARU WITH BAZOOKAS!

Tsukiko says:

Still? Wow. Can't believe you actually forgot about something like that. Boy are you stupid.

Nailpolish says:

Who are you?

Tsukiko says:

Tsukiko.

Frenchcookies says:

No duh.

Tsukiko says:

OMG GAARA!

Frenchcookies says:

What?

Curious has signed on.

Tsukiko says:

You are so hot!

Frenchcookies says:

WTF???

Tsukiko says:

What's wrong?

Frenchcookies says:

NOOOOOOOO!!!

Curious says:

Umm…hi?

Emo Kid says:

NARUTO JUST SHOT MY ASS!

Nailpolish says:

LMAO

EveryoneIsANoobBecauseTheyAreDestinedToBeNoobs says:

And you let him. That shows how smart _you_ are.

Tsukiko says:

Gaara! Marry me!

GaygreenjumpsuitofYouth says:

NO! Marry me!

GaygreenjumpsuitofYouth Jr. says:

NO! MARRY ME!

I'm Too Sexy says:

Just who is this 'Tsukiko' person?

Tsukiko says:

I'm a ninja from your village, Kakashi-sensei!

Curious says:

Really?

Tsukiko says:

Yea. But for some reason no one seems to notice me.

EveryoneIsANoobBecauseTheyAreDestinedToBeNoobs says:

I've never noticed you in our village before.

Tsukiko says:

SEE?!

Curious says:

Nii-san! What's wrong with you?!

EveryoneIsANoobBecauseTheyAreDestinedToBeNoobs says:

Whaddya mean what's wrong with me?! I'm perfect!

Frenchcookies says:

(chokes on air out of shock) Yea right.

EveryoneIsANoobBecauseTheyAreDestinedToBeNoobs says:

I _am_ right.

Emo Kid says:

YES! Orochimaru just jumped out a window!

Frenchcookies says:

…okaaaaaayyy

Emo Kid says:

HEY! WHERE'D THAT WINDOW COME FROM?! IT WAS NEVER THERE BEFORE!

GaygreenjumpsuitofYouth says:

Gaara! You sexy thing! Come over to my house right now!

GaygreenjumpsuitofYouth Jr. says:

I'll be there, hotstuff! We can have a three-way!

Frenchcookies says:

ZOMG I'M SCARRED FOR LIFE!

Tsukiko says:

If you don't wanna go with them, them how 'bout you and I go on a date, Gaara-chan?

Frenchcookies says:

Hell no. I don't even know you. Go jump in a river.

Tsukiko says:

Aww. That's so mean, Gaara-chan.

Frenchcookies says:

And will you stop calling me Gaara-_chan_? Just 'Gaara' is fine.

Tsukiko says:

Ok, Gaara-chan!

I'm Too Sexy says:

Ya know, I have to go do some paperwork, so…

Curious says:

Liar. You're just really scared from reading the conversation, isn't that right?

I'm Too Sexy says:

Nooooooo…

Curious says:

Wait for it…

I'm Too Sexy says:

Yea, you're right.

Curious says:

I knew it.

Makiko has signed on.

Makiko says:

HI PEOPLE!

Nailpolish says:

And who are you?

Makiko says:

Isn't it obvious? I'm Makiko!

Emo Kid says:

I'M GONNA ESCAPE THROUGH THE WINDOW! SEE YA!

Emo Kid has signed off.

EveryoneIsANoobBecauseTheyAreDestinedToBeNoobs says:

…Weird.

Makiko says:

OMG GAARA! YOU'RE, LIKE, SO SEXY!

Frenchcookies says:

What?! HELL NO! NOT ANOTHER ONE!

Makiko says:

Oh, I knew you loved me!

Tsukiko says:

No! He loves ME!

GaygreenjumpsuitofYouth Jr. says:

NO! HE LOVES ME!

GaygreenjumpsuitofYouth says:

But he finds me sexier than you all of you!

Frenchcookies says:

WHY ME?!

Tsukiko says:

'Cause you're hot.

Frenchcookies says:

I KNOW THAT! JUST STOP SAYING IT! IT DISTURBS ME GREATLY!

GaygreenjumpsuitofYouth Jr. says:

Oh, it does, honeybun?

Frenchcookies says:

ESPECIALLY WHEN _YOU_ SAY IT!

GaygreenjumpsuitofYouth says:

I didn't know that, Gaara-poo.

Frenchcookies says:

AND EVEN MORE WHEN _**YOU**_ SAY IT!

Nailpolish says:

Wow. You're more amusing than my foolish little brother's diary. (**a/n: Which you can read by going to my profile and clicking on the story Sasuke's Diary.**)

I'm Too Sexy says:

Ooohh…I wanna read it!

Nailpolish says:

Ask Zetsu. He has it.

EveryoneIsANoobBecauseTheyAreDestinedToBeNoobs says:

I call next!

Curious says:

I'm after Nii-san!

Frenchcookies says:

No! _I_ wanna be after the blind girl!

Curious says:

Well, I called it first!

Frenchcookies says:

I should go first 'cause you're fatter than me!

Curious says:

I'm not fat! Nii-san is! Right, Nii-san?

EveryoneIsANoobBecauseTheyAreDestinedToBeNoobs says:

Right.

EveryoneIsANoobBecauseTheyAreDestinedToBeNoobs says:

Wait. HEY! I'M NOT FAT!

Frenchcookies says:

Liar. Of course you are. And you smell like feet.

I'm Too Sexy says:

I'm gonna go over to Zetsu's house. Bye.

I'm Too Sexy has signed off.

Nailpolish says:

Should I have told him that Zetsu's probably gonna eat him?

Tsukiko says:

Nah.

Makiko says:

GAARA! COME TO ME!

Frenchcookies says:

SHIT! DON'T TOUCH ME!

Tsukiko says:

Yea, Gaara-chan likes me better than you people. Gaara! Make me your wife!

Frenchcookies says:

HELL NO!

GaygreenjumpsuitofYouth Jr. says:

So hot! GAARA! BE MINE!

Frenchcookies says:

MY LIFE'S A FRICKIN LIVING HELL! YAAAAAAAAA.

Silver Curiosity has signed on.

Silver Curiosity says:

OMG GAARA!

Frenchcookies says:

Oh, not another one who's in love with me!

Silver Curiosity says:

WHO'S IN LOVE WITH YOU?!

EveryoneIsANoobBecauseTheyAreDestinedToBeNoobs says:

Um, Gaara, I think you should shut up now.

Frenchcookies says:

NO! I SWEAR, IF YOU SAY YOU LOVE ME TOO, I WILL KILL YOU!

Silver Curiosity says:

I FREAKIN' HATE YOU, YOU STUPID MAMA'S BOY! I WAS GONNA SAY THAT YOU LOOK HIDEOUS, NOT THAT I LOVE YOU!

Frenchcookies says:

THAT'S EVEN WORSE! BITCH!

EveryoneIsANoobBecauseTheyAreDestinedToBeNoobs says:

GAARA! SHUT THE FUCK UP!

Silver Curiosity says:

'BITCH'?! DO YOU KNOW WHO THIS 'BITCH' THAT YOU'RE TALKING TO IS?!

Frenchcookies says:

YEA! A BITCH!

Curious says:

Stop, Gaara-kun!

Nailpolish says:

OMFG! NO WONDER YOU SEEMED SO FAMILIAR!

Silver Curiosity says:

At least _some_ people noticed who I am!

Tsukiko says:

YAY! SILVER CURIOSITY! YOU'RE THE AUTHOR!

Makiko says:

Author? Oh yea! You're the author!

Frenchcookies says:

Author? Uh oh.

Silver Curiosity says:

'Uh oh' is right, mama's boy!

Frenchcookies says:

Damn. I can't curse at you for calling me names 'cause you're the author.

Silver Curiosity says:

Exactly.

xXexplodingclayXx has signed on.

theGOODboy has signed on.

Silver Curiosity says:

Yay! More peoples!

Tsukiko says:

Whoops. Gotta go! My brother just got slapped by a rat. Bye!

theGOODboy says:

Yay! Deidara-senpai! You're online again!

xXexplodingclayXx says:

Tobi, un?! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU ONLINE, UN?!

Silver Curiosity says:

What? Don't I even get a 'Hi'?

xXexplodingclayXx says:

AUTHOR, UN?! OMG, UN! I'M SORRY, UN! FORGIVE ME, UN! I DIDN'T STEAL KISAME'S TUTU! IT WAS HIDAN!

ReLiGiOuS-sCyThE has signed on.

Silver Curiosity says:

Really? Well, he just signed on, so let's ask him!

xXexplodingclayXx says:

WHAT, UN! NOOOOOOOO!

Silver Curiosity says:

Hey Hidan! Did you steal Kisame's tutu?

xXexplodingclayXx says:

PLEASE SAY YES, UN!

theGOODboy says:

But you stole it, Deidara-senpai.

ReLiGiOuS-sCyThE says:

I NEVER STOLE A FUCKIN' TUTU! IT WAS DEIDARA!

Silver Curiosity says:

Oh, I see. Deidara, care to explain?

xXexplodingclayXx says:

Uh…no, un.

Silver Curiosity says:

Then I'll slap you.

xXexplodingclayXx says:

No, un! NOT AGAIN!

Silver Curiosity says:

But I never slapped you before…

xXexplodingclayXx says:

Oh, un.

Pretty n' Pink has signed on.

Pretty n' Pink says:

I'M BACK!

Curious says:

Sakura-chan signed on.

Emo Kid has signed on.

Emo Kid says:

Yes! I escaped!

Curious says:

So did Sasuke-kun.

Pretty n' Pink says:

EEEEEK! SASUKE-KUN!

Emo Kid says:

Shit. I'm leaving.

Nailpolish says:

Yes, foolish brother. Fall to my will, and listen to me.

Emo Kid says:

Who said anything about you?!

GaygreenjumpsuitofYouth says:

YAAAAAAAAAA! SASUKE-KUN!

Emo Kid says:

WTF?!

EveryoneIsANoobBecauseTheyAreDestinedToBeNoobs says:

Wait. Gaara, did you say I smell like feet?!

Frenchcookies says:

Wow. You just realized that a half an hour after I said it?! Wow.

Silver Curiosity says:

Wow Neji. You're slower than ever.

EveryoneIsANoobBecauseTheyAreDestinedToBeNoobs says:

Yea. I know.

EveryoneIsANoobBecauseTheyAreDestinedToBeNoobs says:

Hey. WAIT! DID YOU JUST CALL ME SLOW?!

Makiko says:

Of course she didn't.

EveryoneIsANoobBecauseTheyAreDestinedToBeNoobs says:

Really? Oh that's good.

xXexplodingclayXx says:

Itachi is such a freakin' blind fool!

Nailpolish says:

Is that so?

xXexplodingclayXx says:

Yea, un. Thank god he's not here. He would've Mangekyou'd my ass by now for sure, un.

theGOODboy says:

Deidara-senpai, that's Itachi-san.

xXexplodingclayXx says:

Who is, un?

Nailpolish says:

I am, Deidara. I am SO Mangekyou Sharinganing your sorry ass.

xXexplodingclayXx says:

OMFG UN!

Nailpolish has signed off.

Makiko says:

NOOOOO! I have to go. My tissue box just exploded.

Makiko has signed off.

xXexplodingclayXx says:

Hey, he left, un! YES! THANK GOD, UN!

theGOODboy says:

No, he just signed off to go to you room and Mangekyou Sharingan your ass, Deidara-senpai.

xXexplodingclayXx says:

No he's rftgdfyguhkijkkihyjgtudfgb,l.;/';,jfs

Frenchcookies says:

Say goodbye Deidara. He he.

Pretty n' Pink says:

OMG HE GOT HIS FACE SMACKED INTO THE KEYBOARD!

xXexplodingclayXx has been disconnected.

theGOODboy says:

Deidara-senpai?

Emo Kid says:

Deidara's dead for sure…

theGOODboy says:

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! DEIDARA-SENPAI!!! I'LL SAVE YOU!

theGOODboy has signed off.

EveryoneIsANoobBecauseTheyAreDestinedToBeNoobs says:

You are all fools.

Silver Curiosity says:

And you're slow.

EveryoneIsANoobBecauseTheyAreDestinedToBeNoobs says:

Yea.

EveryoneIsANoobBecauseTheyAreDestinedToBeNoobs says:

Hey!

Blonde n' Beautiful has signed on.

Pink n' Pretty says:

HEY! YOU STOLE THE STYLE OF MY SCREEN NAME!

Blonde n' Beautiful says:

NO, YOU STOLE MY STYLE!

Silver Curiosity says:

Go away, Ino. You're ugliness is not welcome here.

Blonde n' Beautiful says:

I know I'm beautiful and that I'm welcome here.

Frenchcookies says:

I'm bored.

Silver Curiosity says:

Yea. Me too. LET'S TORTURE SOMEONE!

Emo Kid says:

YEA!

Blonde n' Beautiful says:

Sasuke-kun? EEEEEEK!

Emo Kid says:

Shit. I knew I should've left when the pink thing signed on.

ReLiGiOuS-sCyThE says:

Hey. This is getting interesting.

EveryoneIsANoobBecauseTheyAreDestinedToBeNoobs says:

What is?

ReLiGiOuS-sCyThE says:

Itachi is beating the shit outta Deidara and Tobi's trying to stop him.

Silver Curiosity says:

Hidan, tell us what happens!!!

ReLiGiOuS-sCyThE says:

Fuck no.

Silver Curiosity says:

I'm the author. Now do what I say, fool.

ReLiGiOuS-sCyThE says:

You think I give shit about whether you're the author or a fucking prostitute?

Silver Curiosity says:

Yea, since I can make you get raped by Orochimaru.

ReLiGiOuS-sCyThE says:

Oh shit. Fine.

Silver Curiosity says:

Good.

ReLiGiOuS-sCyThE says:

HOLY FUCK! TOBI JUST KICKED ITACHI IN HIS FREAKIN' PRIVATE!

* * *

**a/n: That was the seventh chapter! YAHOO! Please review. I'll be updating as soon as possible.**


End file.
